1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a packaging assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A package assembly includes at least one foam, made from expanded polyethylene or extruded polyethylene material, and a paper box, configured to accommodate an electronic device and the foam. However, the foam sometimes cannot securely grasp the electronic device. The electronic device is still easily to be damaged when it is dropped or suffers from impact.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.